gothicfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Obóz bandytów Dextera
Obóz bandytów na wyspie Khorinis – twierdza zajęta przez bandytów, którzy zostali wysłani do Khorinis na rozkaz Kruka, aby porywać ludzi do pracy w kopalni złota na bagnach w Jarkendarze. Nie wiadomo kiedy i z czyjej inicjatywy ją zbudowano. Aby dostać się do obozu, trzeba znać odpowiedź na pytanie o imię szefa szajki – Dextera. Można się o tym dowiedzieć np. od pirata Skipa. Jeśli ktoś nie będzie znał odpowiedzi, zostanie zabity przez strażnika. Położenie obozu Twierdza znajduje się nieopodal farmy Onara. Obóz jest wysoko położony i można dostać się do niego tylko jedną, wąską ścieżką, która znajduje się na początku wąwozu, w którym myśliwy Grom rozbił namiot. Miejsce obozu bandytów może zaznaczyć Bezimiennemu pirat Skip, o ile bohater będzie miał w ekwipunku czystą mapę terenów Khorinis, którą może kupić od kartografa Brahima, lub ukraść ją z jego kufra. Budowle w obozie W obozie znajdują się cztery budowle. Kawałek od mostu stoi stróżówka – zwykła, mała chatka, w której znajduje się kufer, stół i łóżko. Nieco dalej znajduje się stara kopalnia, otwierana ukrytym w ścianie przyciskiem. Widać, że bandyci w ogóle z niej nie korzystali, ponieważ zalęgły się tam pełzacze. W środku można znaleźć bryłki rudy. Tuż obok znajduje się wieża Dextera, do której przylega chata. Chata jest w złym stanie – naprawia ją jeden z bandytów. Nieopodal owej wieży stoi druga. Na dole jest łóżko, w którym przez cały czas śpi jeden z bandytów, a obok stół, w który jest wbity rębiczerep. Na samym szczycie znajduje się ognisty łuk i ogniste strzały. Za obozem, na tej samej wysokości, jest jaskinia zamieszkana przez ożywieńców. Obóz Dextera - wieża (NK) (by Jao98).png|Wieża z ognistym łukiem Obóz Dextera - kopalnia (NK) (by Jao98).png|Kopalnia w obozie Bandyci W obozie znajduje się większość bandytów z krainy Khorinis. Ich zajęcia to nie tylko porywanie ludzi, ale także piłowanie drewna, naprawianie budynków, siedzenie przy ognisku itd. Najemnicy wiedzą o obozie bandytów, a niektórzy nawet z nimi handlują, o czym Bezimienny może dowiedzieć się od Corda podczas rozmowy o Patricku, który został przez to porwany. Pozostali bandyci, którzy kryją się w lasach i jaskiniach, również pracują dla byłego cienia. Na rozkaz Kruka, Dexter wydał listy gończe za Bezimiennym, mimo że nic do niego nie miał. Dexter jest poszukiwany przez kapitana piratów – Grega, który chciał się od niego dowiedzieć, czy zna sposób na dostanie się do Jarkendaru inną drogą, niż przez morze. Śmierć Dextera Gdy bohater uda się do obozu, by zabić Dextera, niespodziewanie pojawi się kapitan piratów, który mu w tym pomoże. Po wszystkim podziękuje Bezimiennemu za pomoc i od tej pory będzie dla niego nieco milszy. W III rozdziale przy twierdzy znajdują się poszukiwacze, których Bezimienny powinien zabić na prośbę najemnika Torlofa, który boi się owych zakapturzonych postaci Dalsze losy Nie wiadomo co stało się z twierdzą po wypłynięciu Bezimiennego na dwór Irdorath. Prawdopodobnie zajęli ją orkowie podczas inwazji na Khorinis. Modyfikacje Velaya – Historia wojowniczki W trzecim rozdziale bohaterka ma możliwość otrzymania dawnego obozu bandytów jako włości. Siedziba bohaterki jest jednak pusta i zaniedbana. Jej zadaniem jest znalezienie ludzi, którzy wyremontują jej dwór oraz znalezienie źródła utrzymania. W pobliżu wieży znajduje się stary szyb górniczy. Bohaterka zatrudnia kilku kopaczy, którzy zamieszkali w domku niedaleko wieży. Podczas rozmowy z Grimesem Velaya dowiaduje się, iż w pobliskiej kopalni znajduje się ruda. Po wyrażeniu zgody przez Lorda Andre na prowadzenie dalszej eksploatacji, bohaterka zatrudnia Erola na stanowisko skryby. Następnie zabija pełzacze grasujące w kopalni, dzięki czemu kopacze rozpoczynają swoją pracę. Są to: * Grimes; * Fed; * Finn; * Emilio – pod koniec gry dołącza do ekipy górników; * Kervo; * Geppert. Pełnomocnikiem oraz zarządcą dworu zostaje Erol. Remontem posiadłości mogą zająć się następujące postacie: * Thorben – stolarz stawia bardzo dużo wymagań. Bohaterka z własnych pieniędzy zatrudnia Tilla i Pardosa do pomocy Thorbenowi, zaś Cavalorna i Wilka do ochrony posiadłości w trakcie remontu. Dodatkowo funduje mu 3 piły, 3 młotki, 2 żuwaczki, 2 topory i łój kretoszczura, a także wynajmuje Pablo do pilnowania domu stolarza na czas jego nieobecności. Po spełnieniu tych wymagań Thorben zabiera się do pracy. * Pardos – ma pomóc Thorbenowi. * Till – ma pomóc Thorbenowi. By remont przebiegł sprawnie potrzebni są ochroniarze. Tej pracy mogą podjąć się: * Cavalorn; * Wilk. Remont kończy się po kilku dniach, a bohaterka może wreszcie cieszyć się swoim własnym domem. Rezydencja Velayi.PNG|Wnętrze posiadłości wojowniczki Obóz Dextera - kopalnia (NK) (by Jao98).png|Kopalnia w obozie Returning W wersji 2.0. z 2015 roku Bezimienny podobnie jak Velaya ma możliwość otrzymania posiadłości we władanie i podobnie jak wojowniczka musi doprowadzić to miejsce do stanu używalności. By móc to zrobić bohater musi najpierw zabić Dextera, a później pozbyć się poszukiwaczy, którzy zamieszkują obóz w trzecim rozdziale. Gdy Bezimienny wykona to zadanie, musi udać się do miasta do Lorda Hagena. Rycerz zaoferuje bohaterowi to miejsce jako nagrodę. Jeżeli bohater się zgodzi musi udać się do Onara by wynegocjować warunki użytkowania terenu. Obóz bandytów leżał bowiem na jego ziemiach. Przy odpowiednio wysokiej retoryce, Onar pozwala na użytkowanie tego terenu za darmo. Po załatwieniu spraw z Onarem, bohater wraca do Hagena, który nadaje mu akt własności oraz kilku strażników miejskich do pomocy. Bohater na początek musi znaleźć zarządcę - ma do wyboru: * Erola; * Valeriana – zgodzi się on tylko jeżeli bohater go odpowiednio przekona. Następnie zarządca dworu musi otrzymać potrzebny ekwipunek, na który składają się: * 5000 sztuk złota; * 50 sztuk surowego mięsa; * 25 ryb; * 10 bochenków chleba. Następnie bohater musi sprawdzić okoliczną kopalnię. By ocenić jej rentowność Bezimienny wynajmuje Węża, którego można przekonać by dalej pracował dla bohatera. Po stwierdzeniu, że kopalnia jest rentowna, Bezimienny musi wynająć górników. Są to: * Snipes; * Grimes – wraz z drugim górnikiem z kopalni Marcosa podejmą pracę u bohatera, jeżeli ten wyprowadzi ich z doliny. Następnie Bezimienny musi znaleźć kupca na magiczną rudę. Jedyną grupą, która potrzebuje rudy są paladyni. Bohater negocjuje warunki handlu z Hagenem. Gdy się z tym upora, musi zorganizować pozostałych pracowników. Dwór potrzebuje teraz dostawców jedzenia. Dostawcy Dostarczać żywność zgodzą się: * Talbin – w czwartym rozdziale; * Farim; * Niclas. Na koniec posiadłość potrzebuje pracowników: kowala, lekarza, ochroniarzy oraz kucharza. Ochroniarze Bezimienny może zatrudnić: * Wilka; * Alrika; * Gayvern. Pracy kowala podejmie się Carl, lekarza Sagitta, a kucharza Edda. Po wykonaniu wszystkich zadań, bohater może się cieszyć własnym dworem. Bohater może też zarządzać obozem i jego zapasami. Przykładowo sprzedawać i kupować żywność za większą cenę niż normalne, inwestować pieniądze czy handlować przedmiotami magicznymi - ogólnie wszystkim, czego bohater aktualnie nie potrzebuje. Returning2.0_posiadlość.png|Wnętrze posiadłości Bezimiennego Ciekawostki * Kawałek za obozem znajduje się jaskinia, w której są ożywieńcy. Nie wiadomo, jaką pełniła kiedyś funkcję, jednak możliwe, że była to druga kopalnia. * Na szczycie wieży przy moście znajduje się ognisty łuk i ogniste strzały. Nie wiadomo skąd się tam wziął ani dlaczego bandyci w ogóle się nim nie zainteresowali. Kategoria:Obozy Kategoria:Miejsca na wyspie Khorinis